


Regular Days | Flumptober 2020

by Cookis167



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Humor, Ninjago Flumptober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookis167/pseuds/Cookis167
Summary: (CROSSPOSTED FROM WATTPAD)This is written for @LuckyBugBooks' Flumptober Challenge~~~~~~For a whole month, explore the life of the ninja when they're not doing missions!~~~~~~A oneshot package to laugh, love, and enjoy!
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker, Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Nya, Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Kudos: 14





	1. Introduction

Sooooo hi?

Honestly, I'm only doing this since one-shots are my thing and also, to enjoy my life as a Ninjago fan.

As I mentioned in the description, this is written for [LuckyBugBooks](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LuckyBugBooks) (from Wattpad) on the Flumptober Challenge. You can check it out on her profile!

The prompt list is also there so no need for me to list it down for the introduction. I'm lazy and I just wrote this in one sitting.

So, enjoy the oneshot package and get ready cause this will be a fun ride!


	2. Day 1 • Inspired by a funny meme or book quote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Ball Shelf  
> Prompt: Mentioned on the title of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the first prompt and day of Flumptober.
> 
> This is inspired by a funny meme. Also, expect these to be very short but funny.

**_Kai's P.O.V_**  
So me, Lloyd, and Nya, my sister, went to the store to get some stuff for the monastery. It's nothing much, just a couple of food and necessities.

Then, my eyes went straight to the ball shelf. Many, many kinds of balls. Like soccer balls, basketballs, plastic ones, and more!

The next best thing was that it was in between the frozen aisle and the cereal aisle. Thinking about climbing on the nearest shelf to jump on those balls is a chance in a lifetime.

As my sister went ahead, I grabbed Lloyd's shoulder. He reacted with a punch on instinct, but I managed to dodge it.

"Woah, slow down, dragon. It's just me!" I snickered. Lloyd huffed and replied, "You know how high my instincts are! Now, what are you thinking about?"

"See that ball shelf in front of us?" I pointed to the shelf. Lloyd nodded and I added, "Video me. I'm going to climb from that shelf and then jump into that ball shelf!"

Lloyd was not happy with the idea, but he gave in when I bribed him with candy. "You better not tell Master Wu about this," he said.

So, I first made sure that no one was watching us. Nya was probably looking for us, but I was destined to jump into the ball shelf.

Lloyd has his phone ready, and I started to climb on the shelf with a determined look.

 ** _Lloyd's P.O.V._**  
This is not good. But Kai bribed me with some of those sweet Butterfinger bars, so that was too good to not resist.

I just stood there, trembling underneath my fingers as I was about to video Kai jumping to the ball shelf.

Then, he sat there for a moment and gave me the thumbs up. I gave it back and started recording.

Without hesitation, he jumped and landed…

Not smoothly.

 ** _Third P.O.V._**  
Long story short, Nya noticed and apologized to the store for the inconvenience.

When they got home, Master Wu placed Kai in a punishment (which was working in that same store for a week) and for Lloyd on house arrest for five days (since he was dragged on with, but is still involved.)

The rest of the ninja saw the video, laughed as hard as they can, posted it on the internet, and soon became a viral meme.

Thus, Kai remembered to not jump on those ball shelves again. At least not until he's done with the punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Now, good night for me and see you on Day 2.  
> -Cookis167


	3. Day 2 • AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Cup of Laughter  
> Prompt: Mentioned on the title of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the second day of Flumptober. Not too interesting but you know what I mean.
> 
> I am going to write the Meant to Be AU (consider this as a trial test, to see if it's okay with you, readers).
> 
> Edit (3/6/21): The book is now published!

Kai glanced at the brunette lady who was picking up flowers in his garden. He doesn't look like the type to have a green thumb, but gardening was his past hobby.

"What's your plan, Kai?" a brown-haired boy asked him.

Kai just chuckled and said, "It's simple, Jay. I'm going to make her happy since she decided to help me here."

"Says the one who flirts with the other ladies," Jay laughed but Kai elbowed him to silence him.

Cole was at the other end of the table, minding his own business. After a few hours of dance classes, he wasn't sure what to do next.

Should he be enjoying their hangout with his friends? Or worry about his father's expectations? Either way, it's definitely clouding his mind.

"Cole, are you feeling okay? You look quite disinterested," Zane noticed.

Cole looked up from his phone and answered, "Nah, just tired. I've been dancing for a long time and I just wanted to take a break from it."

Zane saw the worn-out look on the noiret's face. He then took a glimpse of Kai and Jay teasing each other, with the latter can't stop laughing hard.

Their own teasing had ended when the girl came to sit down and take a break.

"Phew! You sure have a lot of flowers. I must have a greener thumb than Lloyd's color," she laughed.

The three other boys took it as a joke, while Kai looked away with a faint blush. "I just love gardening, okay?" he said.

"Although, after I noticed you looking blue, Cole, you need to relax for a while," she assured Cole.

"Easy for you to say. No wonder why you're the green boy's brother!" he remarked. "And my sister's best friend," Kai added.

"Is that what I'm mostly known for? No other examples?" she groaned.

Zane just smiled and explained, "Your smile. It's what makes you a part of us. Someone who can brighten up our day while we are unhappy."

The girl was warmed by the explanation and responded with a grin. "Thank you, Zane. And also thank you, guys."

Then, Lloyd, the girl's brother, came to check on her and the four guys. He was in a mood today, hurrying up to meet someone.

"There you are! I've been looking for you, Liza. I was worried sick," he whined.

"Relax, bro. I just helped out here and sat down for a while. You don't need to be so whiny," she snickered. Lloyd huffed and looked away. The perks of having a sibling.

As she was drinking her tea, Liza noticed a funny feeling that she laughed out loud. The four guys and Lloyd were confused, then she excused herself before saying...

"I just remembered that Jay has an embarrassing moment to share!"

Cole, Zane and Kai glared at Jay, while the latter tried to deny it, saying that it was an accident.

Throughout that day, it was filled with laughter and fun. Who knew hanging out with four boys could be such a help in the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be different in the final product.
> 
> (also, forgive me for the rushed ending!) 
> 
> Any comments? Hope you enjoyed it! Now, good night for me and see you on Day 3.
> 
> -Cookis167


	4. Day 3 • Inspired by a song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: My Adoration  
> Prompt: Mentioned on the title of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, third day of Flumptober. I'm very obsessed with this song so that's why I chose that for this chapter.
> 
> The particular ship I'm going to use is Pixane since the song kinda fits them.

Zane fiddled with his fingers as he waited patiently for someone. It's been 30 minutes, where is she?

"Hey Zane! What's going on?" said Kai, he just passed by and was on a break today.

"Oh. Greetings, Kai. I'm just waiting for Pixal so that our plan will go well," Zane said, as his faint blush was evident.

"Ah, like a date?" He had a smirk, and pointed finger guns at the nindroid. 

"Well, yes. Ah, no! Um, maybe?" Zane frantically answered. He stopped talking and rubbed the back of the neck.

"What am I saying, I guess it sounds like a date," he replied. "Called it!" Kai shouted, but Zane covered his mouth with his hands.

"Shush! She will hear it; I don't want to ruin the surprise," He looked from side to side to make sure no one's hearing it.

Kai placed Zane's hands down and reassured him. "Don't worry! It's going a great one, no matter the consequences."

Zane just gave him a small smile. " _Kai is right. I hope this all goes smoothly_ ," he thought.

**Hours later...**

" _Everything you do, it sends me. Higher than the moon with every-_ " sung Zane as he hummed the tune with a smile.

He checked his watch, it's afternoon already. The question now is: Where is Pixal?

Just then, he heard a feminine voice coming towards him. "Sorry, I'm late. It's hard running over in these clothes," she huffed.

"It's fine, Pixal. I was just waiting for you," he grinned. "Such a nice gentleman. No wonder you asked me out for dinner," said Pixal.

"We best be going. Come here, my jewel." Pixal was flustered with the pet name, and must've learned that with the other boys.

The trip to the restaurant wasn't slow, it was quite relaxing. After they enjoyed their food, they went to the park.

All alone to themselves, hand in hand. With their blushing faces, they looked like a sweet couple.

Then, they sat down on the bench to look out on the small river. "This is such a lovely night, Zane. What made you plan all of this?" asked Pixal.

"Remember the song I loved? There was a part that said 'W **ith every little thing you do, I do adore.** '" He explained, now holding her hands.

Pixal was quite delighted with the song, now hearing her favorite line made her heart flutter.

"You see what I mean? I appreciate everything you do. I, too, would do anything to be adored," he said, with a blush.

Then, Zane gave her a small kiss on her forehead. That made Pixal smile wide. They both continued the night, sitting there until they went home.

The next day, it was news that Pixal and Zane confirmed that they're a couple. It took them a few years, but they were still together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, the song and lyrics belong to Mindy Gledhill. Go listen to her songs, she's underrated!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Now, good night for me and see you on Day 4.
> 
> -Cookis167


	5. Day 4 • "Your feet stink!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Stinky Shoes  
> Prompt: Mentioned on the title of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight’s prompt sounds pretty funny, not gonna lie. Which is why I’m bringing you another oneshot that will make you laugh!

"Hey, Nya! I got something to tell you!" Lloyd called out. 

"What is it, now? Haven't you learned your lesson a few days ago?" she grumbled.

"I promise you, this is different!" he begged, giving the water ninja his puppy eyes. Nya sighed in annoyance and gave a nod. 

"Alright. Make it quick," she said. Lloyd took a deep breath and whispered, "Your brother wears stinky shoes!"

Nya lets out a loud laugh. She felt tired from laughing a few minutes later, so she took a few breaths.

"Ha, how did you get that information?" she slowly asked. "It's been stinking the place since last week!" Lloyd complained with a disgusted face.

Nya groaned and rolled her eyes, knowing that her brother is surely the culprit. "Then, why did you call me over?" was her next question.

"I have a plan," he smirked. I gasped as I knew that infamous smirk. Oh yes…

He's going to regret that smell!

_The next day_

"Nya!" Kai hollered. "Yeah, bro?" Nya's voice came from the other room. "Do you know where my shoes are?" he called out.

"I don't know, Kai. Go to Lloyd's room, maybe he has your shoes!" Nya responded.

Kai just mumbled to himself and trudged to Lloyd's room, unaware of the smell from his feet.

Inside, Lloyd was waiting for Kai to enter his room. But, the stinky smell already reached his nose, so he wore a mask.

"Hey, Lloyd. Have you seen my-" he said while sliding the door, but stopped when he noticed Lloyd's face.

"Um, what are you doing?" he then asked. "Your feet stink! Oh my gosh!" Lloyd shouted. 

He then grabbed Kai's red shoes and pushed him out of the room, sliding back the door.

Kai looked confused, but he didn't have a choice. Before he left, he went to the bathroom and washed his feet quickly. 

The other ninja were very happy that the stinky smell was gone, and Kai was already embarrassed with his sister and Lloyd teasing him many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this day's prompt has been rushed. ಠ_ಠ
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Now, good night for me and see you on Day 5.
> 
> -Cookis167


	6. Day 5 • "Does anyone have a cough drop?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cough Drops  
> Prompt: Mentioned on the title of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've seen the prompt. Then, you noticed the oneshot title. This book is a mix of fluff and fun, so why ask?
> 
> (i know you're gonna dislike the title 😂)

Jay was rushing around his room. He was looking for the cough drops that he left a few minutes ago, as expected by the lightning ninja.

“Where are they?” he groaned. He looked through every cabinet and drawer until he came to his study table. 

“Aha! There it is,” he said and grabbed the container with the cough drops. But when he checked, it was empty.

“ _Huh, maybe I finished them all last week,_ ” he thought. Then, he decided to ask the other ninja if they have cough drops in stock.

He felt his throat tingling again. He was sick earlier this week, and he was well again. But that cough was the last thing he could wish it would go away.

"The coughs can wait, I need to hurry!" he said in a frantic manner. Then, he grabbed his small bag and rushed out the door.

"Jay! Where ya heading?" his friend, Cole, asked. "Does anyone have a cough drop?" Jay called out before noticing Cole's presence.

"Oh, hi, Cole!" he greeted, before his expression changed into a different mood.

"Don't worry, I have some extra cough drops for you. Lemme get them," he smiled then went back to his room.

Jay waited there for a few minutes until Cole came back with a bag of cough drops. "Here, take one. You keep the rest," he said and gave the bag to Jay.

"Uh, thanks?" he replied and placed one on his mouth. "Gotta go, see ya later, Cole!" Jay shouted, walked to the gate and left the monastery.

Cole just smiled as he went back inside, planning to make dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay is the cough drop victim here. I wonder what the other writers will deal with the ninja?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Now, good night for me and see you on Day 6.
> 
> -Cookis167


	7. Day 6 • "Have we met before?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Memory of a Friend  
> Prompt: Mentioned on the title of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how soft this can get :) 
> 
> This take place in the future, can't say how many years. Please let me know if this is okay!

Nya traveled to many places for as long as she can remember. But, she wasn't bothered.

After all, she has Jay by her side, her three children to love and care, her brother to protect her and her friends who never take down a challenge.

One day, she was at the mall, looking for some inspiration for her new project. It's the one of the places to clear her mind while she's not overworking herself.

As she was sitting down at a bench, tapping away on her phone, a red-haired girl approached her.

"Excuse me," she said. "Have we net before?" Nya looked up to her phone and was suprised to meet her old friend. 

"Is that…" she was agaped. The red-haired girl smiled and sat down beside her.

"Skylor! Oh, how it's been so long!" Nya grinned as she hugged her friend tight. Skylor hugged her back as small tears began to fall.

"How are you?" asked the ravenette. "Good so far, the shop is always busy!" Skylor shrugged.

"I almost don't recognize you!" said Nya and chuckled to herself. Skylor leaned on the bench and replied, "The hair can get in the way during work. That's why I got a haircut!" 

She flipped her hair while Nya made a small laugh. "You look good with short hair, Nya complimented. Skylor thanked her with a smile.

To pass the time, the girls chatted for minutes and minutes, from short stories on life to funny moments to laugh.

Then, Nya got a text that Jay was going to meet her in the mall, bringing in the kids. Nya smiled as she stared at the phone.

Skylor noticed it and asked, "How's the rest of your team? I'm not surprised you married a Walker." 

"Great! You know, Kai has been visiting you many times in your restaurant. When is the wedding?" Nya joked.

Skylor stiffled a laugh and answered, "When the right time comes. If it happens, I'm expecting him to make the first move."

They both looked at the big fountain in front of them with people and kids sitting by the edges.

"It's a good thing we met again," she said.

"Yeah, it's been so long, it feels like months ago," Skylor added.

Then, Jay arrived, along with their kids. All happy and jolly, waiting to meet mother again.

"Mommy!" The girl ran up to the bench to sit down with Nya, her two brothers following behind.

"Hi, honey!" Jay huffed, who also sat down on the bench. "Tired, huh?" Nya smirked.

Jay just made a grin. "At least I'm trying to come here!" Skylor smiled at the couple before looking at her watch.

"I have to go. See you again sometime?" Skylor stood up and glanced at Nya. "How about Saturday? And let's invite the others for a epic reunion," Nya winked.

"At my place? Sure. See ya!" Skylor said and went back to the noodle shop.

"A reunion, huh?" asked Jay. "C'mon Jay! Everyone has their own families, now's the time to bring everyone back," she smiled back.

For the rest of that day, the Walker family spent their day at the mall, filling the children with smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, another rushed oneshot. Also, who agrees with Skylor having short hair?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Now, have a great day/night and see you on Day 7.
> 
> -Cookis167


	8. Day 7 • First word you can think of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Siblings  
> Prompt: Mentioned on the title of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one. And got carried away (cause I have school tomorrow.) This can take place when the Ninja were smol kids.

Nya poked her brother's shoulder. "Kai, play castle with me!" she whined. "I said no, sis! I'm too old for that," he said. Nya pouted and walked away to find other friends to play with. 

Kai and Nya. Siblings with a long-lasting bond. Never was a time when they always get along when they were kids.

They do what siblings do: arguing, teasing, doing mean stuff to each other but also, protecting each other.

But, in this case, it's Kai who was the protective sibling. Nya would just sulk and follow his brother's instructions because he would say, "You're my sister!" 

She appreciates it, but sometimes, it can get a little annoying. So, that's why she was whining when her brother repeatedly said no to play castle.

As Nya was looking for new friends, her eye caught the blue color of someone. The boy was busy talking with his own group of friends, one who was a blond and the other had black hair.

Nya approached to the small team and waved, "Hi!" The three boys saw her presence and soon, they began to bond as friends!

And yes, they agreed to play castle. Nya even got to learn their names. The black-haired boy is Cole, the blond one is Lloyd and the boy wearing blue is Jay.

Nya played as the knight, Jay was known as the "prince to be rescued". Cole was the guardian of the dragon and Lloyd, ironically, was the dragon.

They are children, after all. They get to spend knowing each other and have fun. Smiles, laughs, giggles, it's all part of a happy childhood.

Kai was looking at the group from a distance. He felt uninterested at the same time he felt...jealousy?

The fun lasted until Cole, Jay and Lloyd's mothers arrived to pick them up and go home. Nya and Kai are the only ones left.

Nya felt incredibly happy, something she wished she could have with her brother. But, all he ever does is being serious.

Then, she noticed the dejected look of her brother's face. Nya walked to him and sat down on his right side.

"What's the matter, Kai?" she asked.

Kai began to tear up a little. Out of nowhere, he hugged his sister tight. Nya returned the favor.

"I'm sorry for saying no earlier. I guess I wasn't having fun until you were bonding with your friends," he sniffled.

"Why should you apologize? I think I should because I haven't included you to our play castle," she said.

"But, you were having so much fun. I'm really sorry for not playing with you. From now, I'm gonna be the best brother you ever had!" He made a wide smile and started to head home, before Nya grabbed his hand.

"Let's go onward, Kai! I promise I'll be the best sister by your side!" she grinned. Kai gave her a smile as they walked back to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering where's Zane, understand Nindroids for this oneshot, please :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Now, good night for me and see you on Day 8.
> 
> -Cookis167


	9. Day 8 • Set during your favorite season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Secret Singing  
> Prompt: Mentioned on the title of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know I love Season 8 and 9. But for this oneshot, we're going to use Season 8. Will include platonic Glaciershipping (cause why not?)

Zane smiled as he watched Cole trying to sing in the front of the audience. His nervous tone and small dances were enough to make the nindroid chuckle.

So much has happened that night. Good thing it's over as Cole (who was with a baby) was rescued from the Sons of Garmadon.

Zane observed the black ninja as Cole lulled the baby to sleep. Using his voice and rocking the wooden crib, the baby closed his eyes and slept peacefully.

Cole sighed as his work was done, but not before Zane called him to the deck. He walked silently, since the others were asleep.

"Cole? Is is true that you have a good singing voice?" asked Zane. "Maybe. Depends if you've been hearing me from that bar nights ago," he said.

Zane glanced to the starry sky. "Well, I was thinking if you can sing it, but with your real one," he requested.

Cole was taken aback from the nindroid's response. Was Cole using a wavering voice just to cover the real truth?

"A-alright. Just once, but don't tell the others, okay?" he sighed. Zane just nodded as Cole cleared his throat.

 _"Come to the top with me, and we'll claim our victory. As a team, we will fight, and try of all our might~_ " Cole sang, his voice soft and gentle.

Zane grinned. "That is a nice song, Cole. Did you made that up on the spot?" 

"Sure! When it comes to singing, sometimes you can't just help but make s song for everything!" he explained.

"I think we should go to sleep now. Goodnight, Cole," Zane said as he went back to the sleeping quarters.

"Night, Zane," Cole replied. As he was about to sleep, he looked to the sky again and a star sparkled to his eye.

"I'll try my best, everyone," was all he said. He closed his eyes and slept for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say that it's short because I made this after my assignments.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Now, good night for me and see you on Day 9.
> 
> -Cookis167


	10. Day 9 • "Cough-I'm sick."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nya's Sick Day  
> Prompt: Mentioned on the title of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recalling a Nya headcanon when it's her sick day, this is now a real oneshot. For those who don't get it, you can find the book on my Wattpad profile.

Nya sighed as she groggily yawned. She looked at the clock. Oh yeah, no wonder she woke up early.

Thank goodness it's a free day. She knew something's wrong with her, but she brushed it off to the side. She then went on to get ready for the day.

For breakfast, it was a plate of hash browns, courtesy of Zane's cooking. But then, her mood changed when she coughed once.

It grabbed all the attention of the others and Master Wu. Especially her brother, Kai. 

"Hey, Kai," she said. "What is it?" he asked. "*cough* I'm sick," she stated. Then, all of the sudden, Jay carried Nya back to her bed, with the four boys following them.

"You're going to stay in bed until you're okay. No buts!" Kai sternly said and the others nodded.

Nya just groaned. It's been going on like this ever since she joined the team a few years ago. Whenever she's sick, the five boys come over and take care of her.

It's not like she hates it, but it would be better if it was Kai or his boyfriend. But, she has no choice, this will all go to plan.

She had breakfast in bed instead, then had some small chatting with Jay. 

Nya also had some chicken soup by the afternoon, which was great since Kai is a decent cook. And yes, she took medicine.

At least the illness wasn't serious. Master Wu said that it would go away after a few days. Would Nya wait for that day? Depends on her mood.

~~~~~

It's been three days. Three days of coughing and snotty noses and tissue boxes on the bed.

There's another thing that happens to Nya: she calls everyone by their nicknames that she made up.

For example, she called Jay: "Sparkie", Cole: "Raven", Zane: "Icy Bot", Lloyd: "Greenie", and Kai: "Fireheart".

Those nicknames either made the boys laugh or soften their hearts. For Kai, it's always expected.

After an extra day of rest, Nya is finally healed from her coughs. Nya looks happy but she wouldn't forget her sick days, since her team was there to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nya, be glad that you got someone to help you when you're sick! 😂
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Now, good night for me and see you on Day 10.
> 
> -Cookis167


	11. Day 10 • Next generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Wholesome Conversations  
> Prompt: Mentioned on the title of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note, this is the first time I've written a Next Gen oneshot. The ones I’m going to use are the kids from Day 6 with an extra kid I created for this oneshot.

Let us jump 10 years into Ninjago's future. Everything looks the same, except some minor improvements.

The ninja are still fighting, just taking hiatuses now and then. Most of them have families of their own, but let us focus on two families.

First, we have Jay and Nya Walker. They had three children, one girl and two boys. Liliana, or Lilly is the oldest. The middle child is Danny. The youngest is Kyle, who took up the talkative personality from his dad.

Then, we have Kai and Skylor. Their only child is named Aiden, which means "little fire". He is like a mini Kai, but with a little something from the mother.

Their powers are out of the question for now, since this story is about a very normal day that took place after school.

"Hey, Lily!" Danny called out to his sister. "Yeah?" she said. 

"You got homework today?" he asked. "Well, I have a boring essay for English. How's yours?" she said.

"Two words. Math. Solvings!" he panicked, holding up two fingers to emphasize the sentence.

Liliana rolled her eyes and replied, "It's not that hard! Why don't you have Aiden help you?"

"Come on, Lilly! He might be a math wiz but he's not the type to play tutor with me!" Danny panicked again.

Lilly placed both hands on Danny's shoulders. "It will be fine. Us Walker kids are cousins to the fire boy! I promise that everything will be okay," she comforted him.

The brunet boy took deep breaths and glanced to his sister. "Thanks," he replied. "No problem, bro," she smiled.

~~~~~

"Aiden!" Kyle called out to his cousin. Aiden groaned to himself and glared at the black-haired boy. "What do you want?"

"Geez, you don't need to be so grumpy. You should cheer yourself up!" grinned Kyle.

"Ch-cheer myself up…?" the boy wondered, unfamiliar with the concept.

"Yeah! You don't need to stay sad all the time, smile helps you feel better," the boy kept on smiling.

Aiden thought of this for a while. In his house, he feels happy. But being an only child is not easy. 

Everytime the Smith family goes out, he would see families with children and their siblings. For one day, he wished he had a brother or a sister so that he won't be alone.

He snapped back to his senses. He stared at Kyle again then gave the boy a rare smile. 

"Alright, kid. I'll try to smile from now on," he said in a soft voice. Kyle just smiled widely and gave his cousin a big hug.

Although Aiden doesn't like hugs that much, this coming from Kyle gives him warmth.

~~~~~

Liliana, Danny, Kyle and Aiden were having a sleepover. They're all currently at Uncle Zane's house, since their parents are busy and needed someone to babysit them.

Liliana was reading a book, while Danny and Aiden indulge themselves in a game of Scrabble.

Kyle looked out on the window to see the night sky. Then, he witnessed a shooting star, giving him a signal that something big is happening.

He rushed to visit Zane's lab, being careful no to disturb him. He knocked on the door. Zane opened it and let the youngest into the lab.

At his age, he could be very excited about what to do inside the lab. But his main focus is looking out for the stars.

"Uncle Zane?" the boy shyly asked. Zane turned around to face the boy and said, "What is it?"

"Do you have a place to stargaze, please?" he pleaded, putting his hands together.

To his surprise, he does! Zane has an observatory, complete with a telescope and more!

"Sure, I do! Now come, let's not miss the 'Star Parade'," he smiled and left his seat to go to the observatory, Kyle following behind.

The observatory had not many stairs since Kyle was too excited. When they reached the place, Zane opened the roof by a nearby lever to see the whole sky.

"Wow!" was the reaction from the young boy and they both sat down to look at the stars.

The other three noticed what was going on, and joined them on their stargazing. Will there be more adventures with these kids? We may not know, but let's wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used three next gen characters and two pairings since I written this on one sitting.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Now, good night for me and see you on Day 11.
> 
> -Cookis167


End file.
